Kara's Sweetest Sacrifice
by Shinju Wyrde Heterodyne
Summary: A songfic based on Evanescence's "Sweet Sacrifice." DO NOT READ IF THE IDEA OF SETO/MOKUBA KAIBA DYING A HORRIBLE DEATH IS GONNA MAKE YOU MAD! Otherwise, please R&R.


_So, one might wonder what exactly I have to say for myself about killing the father of my two girls and in turn, ruining their lives. I'm not sorry. Don't look so surprised. He had to go, for reasons I can't say. And anyone who got in my way was just a casualty of war. That's what it was, after all. Just another war.  
Another one of those things that you humans got completely wrong._

**It's true, we're all a little insane,  
But, it's so clear,  
Now that I am unchained**

Kara sighed, shifting a little one her barstool and tilting her head back as she took a long drink from her glass and scooted it forward to be filled again. Running a hand through her semi-curly red hair, she tapped her long nails on the bar. It wasn't exactly like she hadn't seen it coming.

Seto was afraid of the unknown and anything that didn't fit into his little world. She and Kami were one of those things. Why he had decided to keep Koko was still a mystery, and one that her alcohol-saturated mind couldn't unravel at this point.

She sighed again, nodding to the bartender as he handed her her glass again. Taking it, she drank it down in one gulp. Setting the glass back on the bar, she rubbed her tired green eyes. She was going to have to head home soon. Kami would be crying again, too.

A hand touched her shoulder and she whipped around. The boy touching her didn't look old enough to be in here, but there was something about him that was...too familiar. He smiled, slightly deviously. "Kara, I presume?" He asked.

The redhead nodded, jerking away from him. Of course, she kept to her silence before she ordered another drink. The white-haired boy sigh.

"Just like old times. You get upset and so you go out and get shit-faced." He muttered, sitting next to her. He murmured for the tender to put it on his tab.

"'Old times'?" Kara asked, "I wasn't aware that we'd ever met before." She sipped her drink this time, watching him over the rim of her glass. He just smiled at her still and she could tell he knew something she didn't.

He held something in his right hand, too. She sniffed the air discreetly, smelling death and blood all around him. He held out his hand to her and she could see a chain dangling from inside his fist.

She moved back from him a little as he opened his fist and held in his outstretched hand a small rose-shaped pendant, covered in dried blood. Kara's eyes widened a little as she looked up at him.

"Do you perhaps remember this, then?" He asked, tilting his head to one side. Without warning, he stood behind her and had clasped the piece of jewelry around her neck. Deep inside her, something started to make sense. And then, it cracked.

**Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our minds  
but it's taking over all the time**

Kara sat on her bed, holding her head. There was so much about all of this that she just suddenly didn't...understand. Why she had settled for the mere High Priest, Seto, when she could have her King of Thieves again.

It was because he wasn't a priest, he was just...Seto Kaiba, a CEO with a fear of the unknown and the denouncer of all things magical. He was the one who had given her chocolate, and because he made all the arrangements to make everything better.

Right?

Kami was crying again. Kara climbed off her bed, taking her child into her arms and gently rocking her back and forth. The feminine version of Seto's face staring up at her reminded her again that there had been a second half to this. There was always the second half.

Kara set the sleeping child back into her crib, biting her bottom lip. All of this was because of Seto. It was the reason that she didn't have Koko, the reason she was living here with her sister again.

He was the reason she had died.

A shiver ran through her as she looked up at the ceiling. That wasn't true. She wasn't dead, she hadn't died. She was right here, alive and well.

But still afraid of the mere trinket hanging around her neck.

**You poor, sweet, innocent thing,  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you love to break me - don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice. **

Kara sat in the window of her daughter's nursery, watching Koko cry. The little one missed her twin, as much as Kami missed her. Kara shook her head. All she had to do was get in, get the baby and get out. No bloodshed, no fighting, just stealth.

She stepped into the room, the white curtains blowing in a sudden wind as she reached into the crib and picked up the baby girl. "It's okay now," She whispered, "Mommy's here." She kissed Koko's forehead and the infant silenced.

The door opened as Kara stood in windowsill. The redhead turned, seeing her younger brother-in-law standing there watching her.

"You're not supposed to-!" He was cut off as Kara ran forward and set one hand over his mouth.

"Hush, Mokuba." Kara murmured, "I'll be gone in just a moment. If you scream, though, it may take longer." Her head ached suddenly as she looked at him. Slowly, she took her hand off his mouth.

"Where're you taking Koko?" He asked in a furious whisper. Before Kara could open her mouth, he continued, "She needs a father too, you know. Besides, you agreed to all this and promised that you were never coming back! Are you really that selfish, that you wouldn't just leave well enough alone?" He had finally asked the question that she couldn't stand to think about. Was she really this selfish?

Kara set Koko back into her crib, the babe silent for now. Mokuba heaved a sigh of relief, but Kara wasn't finished. Her green eyes shifted to gold as she streaked forward, long claws cutting through the boy in one good swipe. His eyes widened as he saw his own intestines come out of his open skin.

"Tell your bother that I said hello," She purred like a cat before she smirked and disappeared into the night.

**One day, I'm gonna forget your name.  
And one sweet day,  
You're gonna drown in my lost pain.**

Mokuba's funeral was scheduled for the week after and Seto was putting all of his money into finding his brother's murderer. Kara rolled her eyes, turning off the television and curing up happily on the couch.

It served him right. Now he could see how she really felt, never being able to see someone he loved. And now, she had only half of her sweet revenge.

She licked the last little speck of blood off her claws, looking up at the stairs. Kami was crying again, but Kira was closer than Kara was. The gleeful redhead turned on the television again.

She had never realized how much she enjoyed the taste of human flesh until she tasted it again. After all, the boy was young and fresh. She could only imagine how his well-aged brother would taste. Especially with all the misery he was feeling. Misery was an excellent spice to the meal. But, fear was also good, too.

She was going to enjoy this. Now, it was no longer just about revenge.

It was for the joy of the hunt.

**Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our minds  
but it's taking over all the time.**

Kara sat in the shadows all the time he was in public, making her presence known always when he had no way to prove it was really her. He never walked alone anymore. Now there were always bodyguards to pick off, and that was just adding to her strength.

She wanted to watch him squirm, and he was doing it nicely. If he kept hiring on more of those delicious young men, she might just have to let him live.

No, that wouldn't do at all. She had to kill him. Then, she could have Koko and they would all be one happy family again.

Speaking of family...her father had been acting strangely as of late. Kara shrugged, where she sat with Kami sleeping soundly in her lap. It wasn't as if Suichi could stop her. Old age and treachery migh have beaten her once, but now she had the minds of both her current self and one from Egypt with her.

And two minds were always better than one.

**You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.**

"Hello, Seto." The elder Kaiba opened his eyes to see Kara sitting on his chest. He reached a hand for the alarm, but she grabbed his wrist and in one fluid motion, broke it.

"What do you want?" He asked, glaring defiantly into her gold-tinged green eyes. He never remembered them being that color before. She threw her head back, laughing before she grabbed him around the throat with one hand.

"You. Dead." She snarled in a low voice. Despite the fact that he was fighting for air, he never took his eyes off her. That was one of the things about him that irked her. He stared right in the face of fear and never thought about himself. At least, not where family was involved.

"Don't worry, dearest," She purred into his ear as she released his throat, "I won't kill you yet."

He looked back at her as she giggled and shifted so that she was sitting cross-legged on him. "I want the baby first." She ordered, as if her child were merely a piece of expensive jewelry. "_My_ baby."

"She's my child, too." Seto hissed, "We agreed to this."

"No, you agreed. So, since I didn't, I'll just take Koko and go."

"Over my dead body." The brunette yanked her off him and pinned her by the neck.

"I was planning on it." She rasped, before her eyes rolled back into her head. He was being pulled back, and there was no one with them. Vines of ivy yanked them apart so that she could breathe.

"I'll see you again, Kaiba." She spat, before jumping on the window to leave him staring after her.

**I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die  
Erase the silence  
Erase my life  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day  
A world of nothingness  
Blow me away**

_She could see herself, in her own tomb. She hadn't even been mummified, she had just been left there in the desert to rot. Only Bakura and his thieves had built something for her, tried to send her a guide to the Land of the Dead. Kara touched her own red hair, watching the body as if it had some sort of hold on her.  
_

_"Destroy it." A familiar voice snapped, "I don't want there to be anything left of this place."  
_

_Kara turned, seeing Seto and the palace guards. They were destroying her sacred place. They were destroying her tomb. She could only watch as they dropped their torches and ran. She was pulled with them from the burning room as it toppled.  
_

_'Damn it,' She whispered to herself, 'Damn it, Seto...'_

_"Why?!" Bakura snarled, where he was being held back. "Just because she stole from you? You steal her chance to get to the afterlife?"  
_

_Seto jabbed the handle of his scepter into Bakura's stomach. "She killed, and with little discretion. She was a demon."  
_

_Bakura crumpled. but spit at Seto's feet. "She gave a hell of a lot more thought to who she killed than you did, saved us from destruction and destroyed your empire. She was a hero." He hissed.  
_

_"Is that what you think, Tomb Robber?" Seto leaned close to him, whispering into the white-haired man's ear, "Then why did you leave her to be captured?"  
_

_Kara gasped as Bakura's shoulders began to shake. He was...crying. He was the only one in the world who had ever cried for her, and he was part of the reason she had died. Kara looked towards her where tomb had been as the wind blew away her only chance to Heaven._

**Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**

Kara pulled on her clothes, walking towards the door. Her twin stopped her, Kira's green eyes glaring into her gold-tinged ones.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Out." Her twin murmured, reaching for the doorknob, "Please move."

"No." Kira glared at Kara, grabbing the girl's wrist, "Damn it, Kara, you need to be here for your baby. Be thankful you have one and let all this go. You and Seto have been split up for a year. It's time to stop trying to mess with him."

Kara snarled. "You wouldn't say that if you had seen what I have!" She growled, "Now move!"

Kira stood firm. "What has Seto done to deserve this? You've killed his brother. Isn't that enough for you?"

"No, he still hasn't paid!"

"Paid for what?!" Kira exploded, "You having the girls?! You losing your home in Universe of the Four Gods, Tasuki and Mai?! Aunt Alanna falling and dying?! Mom dying?!"

"Don't you dare bring Mom into this!" Kara growled, grabbing Kira around the throat with her free hand. Her twin coughed, choking.

"Will you kill me too?" Kira whispered breathlessly, "Will you kill me because I know why you feel your pain?"

Kara threw her twin across the room, forcing her wrist free. "You don't know anything." She snapped before stalking out and slamming the door behind her.

**You poor, sweet, innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me - don't deny  
Sweet sacrifice.**

Seto woke to the sound of Koko crying. He stood, walking into the nursery. The first thing he saw was Kara holding their daughter. She set Koko back into her crib, her eyes narrowed.

The next thing he knew, Kara had him pinned against the wall. "I told you I would be back."

"I knew you would be." He snarled, glaring at her. "Now, are you going to end up charged with kidnapping, or just murder?"

Kara arched one eyebrow, grabbing him by the hair and throwing him head-first into the wall. Koko giggled, as if watching a funny cartoon. Kara smiled and yanked his head up by his hair. "Oh Seto, look...she likes watching you in pain, too."

He looked at her weakly as she sunk her claws into the back of his neck.

"Now, you pay for destroying my way to the afterlife." She snarled, driving his head into the wall again. Seto heard the infant giggle again as he felt the warm blood run down his face.

Kara sighed, pulling her claws out of him as she licked her claws clean. She had been right. His fear and the loss of his brother had made him taste all the sweeter. She stomped hard on his back, before kicking him up and seeing him hit the ceiling before he hit the ground again.

Then, she heard the sirens. Her eyes narrowed as she slit his wrists for him. But, the smell of blood was too strong.

She ripped him apart, his blood spattering the walls. And all the while, the baby just laughed and laughed.

And soon, she was laughing too.


End file.
